The PJO Gameshow
by Lovebug109
Summary: Enjoy this wonderful game show that I'm sure you'll love. It's hilarious, has people with different personalities, but this maybe different than game shows. Terrible summary but hey who cares. You just read the story and find out.
1. Introduction

**Hey my friends. Please enjoy this, I was in a car on a trip when this idea occurred to me. **

**Author saying something, and all game show related sounds.  
**

_Jessica Cloudcroft_

Raquel Wave

Dean Little

**Chester Greenwood**

**Disclaimer: **

**All main characters are made up, if its your name its a coincidence, **

**book characters are Rick Riordan's, **

**Any songs I use belong to the Artists.**

**I don't own PJO. **

**I also don't own any ads I happen to use in here for the actual game show experience  
**

**I think I got everything, enjoy**

**(Insert catchy tune)**

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Game Show about famous book series. Where you answer questions about things in the books and week is on the PJO series Relationships, songs, personalities, anything is game on this gameshow. I'm your host the beloved Jessica Cloudcroft. Now please give a big round of applause to our 3 lucky contestants: All the way from Key West, she traveled far to be here, alway's peppy, it's Raquel Wave." _(Raquel runs onstage)

"_Raquel any words for the camera?"_

"Omigosh, I'm like so stoked to be here. I'mlikeobsessed. Thankssomuchforhavingmehere."

**(Sorry if this is hard to read but imagine Raquel as a hyper teenager who's a little insane)**

"_Well Raquel, care to tell us your age, school, and any other tidbits about you that you'd like us to know, you have 2 minutes. Begin."_

"Well, I'm 16, I go to Taylor High, I have 2 dogs, a cat and like 10 fish. I have a younger brother who's 12, hi little bro. I like surfing, boating, skiing, tubing, and like anything to do with water. My favorite animal is the Great White Shark because he's like so misunderstood. He doesn't attack people for no reason, that movie Jaws made everyone hate Great White's. I mean-

"_Well, thanks for that long introduction about yourself Raquel but we need to meet the other 2 contestants so if you could go to your podium please..."_

"Oh absolutely." (Raquel heads to podium.)

"_Our second contestant is all the way from a small town in Maine_ **(I don't know many towns in Maine so sorry) **_He's quiet, shy and loves to read__, but heeere's Dean Little."_

**(Dean walks in calmly and bored looking.)**

"_Any words for our audience, I'm sure they'd love to hear about your life. You have 2 minutes also."_

"I'm 17, I live in Maine, I have 2 older sisters who are in college. 1 younger brother who's 9. We have 2 horses, a cow, 2 cats, and a Golden Retriever. We live on a small farm, with tons of chickens. We provide eggs to many markets in Maine. I read fanfictions of Percy Jackson and the Olympian books in my free time. I am also homeschooled."

_"Well, sounds like you love the quiet life, but you're a true Percy Jackson fan, why else would you be here. Well, that's Dean everyone, please head over next to Raquel."_

"_And now my friends for our final contestant: He's the joker, the class clown, the person who never acts sad, please welcome Chester Greenwood." _**(I chose Chester because Chester just sounds like a name a joker would have, no offense to all Chesters out there.)**

**(In a falsetto voice that's really high)** **"Hey hey, what's up LA."**

"_Well, Chester, you have 2 minutes to tell us all about you that you want to. Begin."_

**"Well, as you know, I'm Chester Greenwood, I'm from North Dakota, I am 16. I have no siblings, but we have 3 cats, and 2 Guinea Pigs. I'm amazed that I'm on this show, I watch it all the time on TV at home. I adore the Percy Jackson series. But between you and me, I'm mainly here too check out the hot chicks around, California is the bomb. Just Kidding, I'm here for the gameshow. I-"**

"_Well, your time's up Chester please head over to that podium next to Dean okay. And now it's time for the show to begin. Here are the rules. There will be 3 rounds and a final question that could make you the winner. When you have the answer press the buzzer and shout out the answer. The winner of the whole gameshow will get 2 thousand dollars and limited edition copies of all the Percy Jackson and The Olympian books._**(There probably aren't any but for the sake of this fanfic there is)**

"Hey let's get this on the road, I'm getting bored."

**"Sweet those prizes sound AMAZING!"**

"I'm like so winning."

"_Ahem.__The__ other two will also get the limited edition books as they were special to make it here out of millions of contestants. Each question you get right will be 50 points added to your score, you get it wrong you lose 30 points. Round One will consist of songs that fit non-immortals. Any of the characters are game so have an open mind about this. Everything is fair, as there are only characters from in the books. Now that the rules are over let's begin."_

"**Ummm... could you explain the last part again with an example."**

_"No, it's perfectly clear and you'll pick it up, I mean you have seen this before"_

**"I guess. Can I go the bathroom first, I can't concentrate when I need to go."**

"_Fine, but make sure you hurry back. While we wait for Chester to return please excuse us as we go to commercial break._

**(Insert the catchy tune you use and the commercial for Dove shampoo)**

**Well, that's the beginning, next chapter will be round one. Surprises are in store, expect the unexpected, prepare for annoying commercial breaks, and also enjoy. Review and if anything confuses you just say so in a review and I'll answer by either PM if it's just one or on the next chapter if more than one is confused. I got the idea for using different fonts from Passing Notes, by MikaylaAnnabeth. It was an amazingly hilarious fanfic.**


	2. Round 1

**Here's chapter 2 everyone.**

**(It might be nice if you look up the song on youtube so you can get the full experience)**

**Author saying something, and all game show related items.  
**

_Jessica Cloudcroft_

Raquel Wave

Dean Little

**Chester Greenwood**

**Disclaimer: **

**All main characters are made up, if its your name its a coincidence, **

**all demigod couples belong to the people who made them, **

**book characters are Rick Riordan's, **

**Any songs I use belong to the Artists.**

**I don't own PJO. **

**I also don't own any ads I use in here.**

**(Catchy Tune that you chose too use.)**

_"Welcome back everyone. Who's ready to start round one." _

**(All audience members scream as loud as they can)**

_"Okay okay, remember contestants that round 1 has non-immortals. As a warning, some songs may have two people who it relates to, but not likely. It includes songs that describe the person(s), and I might ask you to elaborate on why it's that person(s). Now you notice how there are 2 boards in front of you and two above you facing the audience, well the one on the right shows the people involved in this round, and the board on the left holds the song lyrics so you can see them and read along as the song plays. Characters can be used more than once, some won't even be used. Everyone ready let's begin."_

**(On right board a list of names come up: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Clarisse, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Luke, and Tyson.)**

_"First song is Monster by Skillet."_

**(Words appear on left board, song begins to play)**

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
[| From: . |]  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

**(Bzzzz. Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"The answer is Kronos."**

_"Sorry incorrect."_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"Idiot, the answer is obviously Luke, I mean he's a monster to his subordinates."

_"Correct 50 points to Raquel, -20 points to Chester."_

**"Whateve's, hey can you give me your number babe."**

_"No, but how about a date after the show."_ **(Sarcastic smile.)**

**"Really. Wait, was that sarcasm?"**

"Noooooo."

"Omigosh dude, stop acting like an idiot."

"**But-"**

"No buts."

**(Everyone's chuckling.)**

_"Next song is Reflection by Christina Aquilera. Wow that's a hard to say last name. Begin."_

**(Song play's and lyrics pop up.)**

Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

**(Deans buzzer goes off)**

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

_"Correct, 50 points to you."_

"Sweet I get 50 points.

"..."

**"Hey pretty lady, you change your mind yet?"**

_"NO!_** (With controlled voice)** _What I mean is I'm not interested. Next song will be You've got a Friend in Me by Randy Newman with Lyle Lovett._

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you

Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

" The answer is Tyson."

_"No incorrect."_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"The answer is Percy Jackson, duh, anyone could tell you that. It fits perfectly, I mean he is very loyal to his friends. By the way lady, you still thinking about my offer."**

_" Correct, and give up Chester, I'm not doing it, besides I'm like 5 years older than you."_

"Pervert." **(Raquel whispered)**

**(Dean was the only one who heard it, and he held back a smile)**

_" Next song will be Hell by the Squirrel Nut Zippers, but this is a cover of it by Reel Big Fish."_

In the afterlife  
You could be headed for the serious strife  
Now you make the scene all day  
But tomorrow there'll be hell to pay

In the afterlife  
You could be headed for the serious strife  
Now you make the scene all day  
But tomorrow there'll be hell to pay

People listen attentively  
I mean about future calamity  
I used to think the idea was obsolete  
Until I heard the old man stamping his feet.  
This is a place where eternally  
Fire is applied to the body  
Teeth are extruded and bones are ground  
Then baked into cakes which are passed around.

In the afterlife  
You could be headed for the serious strife  
Now you make the scene all day  
But tomorrow there'll be hell to pay

Beauty, talent, fame, money, refinement  
Top skill and brain  
But all the things you try to hide  
Will be revealed on the other side.

In the afterlife  
You could be headed for the serious strife  
Now you make the scene all day  
But tomorrow there'll be hell to pay

Now the d and the a and the m  
And the n and the a  
And the t and the i-o-n  
Lose your face, lose your name  
Then get fitted for a suit of flame

Now the d and the a and the m  
And the n and the a  
And the t and the i-o-n  
Lose your face, lose your name  
Then get fitted for a suit of flame

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"The answer is Nico Di Angelo. It fits his dark personality and his death related heritage, almost like me."

**(Said with evil smile)**

**"Dude, that is like the best bad guy smile ever."**_  
_

_"O...k, Well you got it right and you gave reasons, however disturbing you look it."_

"Sweet. Haha suckers, I'm right and your wrong."

**"Lucky guess, you wouldn't know it if it hit you."**

"Hey!"

"Omigosh like shut up. Can we continue cause I wanna win."

**"Oh be quiet before I take this buzzer and-"**

_"Please remember we have kids watching this so play nice, and for the record we don't cover life insurance. Now for the next song by Evanescence, its Bring me to Life. Que the music."_

**(Music plays and words appear)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
( From: . )

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

**(Raquel's buzzer)**

"Its that dirty, cheating, lying, backstabbing son of a gun Luke."

_"Um. I'll give you that even though you used other names, but just to make sure I'm going to check with the producers, back in a sec."_

**(Jessica leaves the stage)**

**"She is so cute when she walks."**

"Ew. Didn't you hear her, she's 5 years older than you."

**"True, but you can't say anything because you called Luke those names, when it's obvious that he was influenced and misguided."**

"No one asked you Chester."

**(Dean watches with an amused smirk that's a little creepy)**

"Soon my plan will come to be and this game show will be-"

**"What was that Dean."**

**(Jessica walks back out.)**

_"Good news for Raquel, you get the 50 points, though be sure to watch your language in the future or you'll be disqualified."_

"Noted and sorry."

_"Right well here's the next song, it's Kiss the Girl by Alan Menken with lyrics by Howard Ashman."_

**(music plays and words appear)**

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"It's so obvious even an idiot could figure it out. It's Percy Jackson, no one else is as oblivious to Annabeth as he is."**

_"Correct."_

"So true about Percy being oblivious. I mean he's like smart but...oh I can't think of the right word."

"Try obtuse."

"Thanks."

**"Lady would you please-"**

_"No Chester, I will not go on a date with you."_

**"But earlier you said-"**

_"I know but ever heard of sarcasm?"_

**"Oh."**

**(Audience and other contestants chuckle)**

**"It's not funny!**"

"Uh yeah it is."

"Don't get stuff like this on the farm."

**(Sorry if that's incorrect but it goes so well with the story.)**

_"Ok, the last one for this round is I'm Gonna Love You by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Cue the music."_

**(Music plays and words appear)**

Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees.

Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.

He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I'm a tremble just to be  
A part of you as we  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.

Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

**(Deans buzzer goes off)**

"is it Rachel Dare?"

_"No sorry."_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"Annabeth. The answer is Annabeth."**

_"Correct."_

**"Yeah baby, I got it right! Yeah!"**

_"Calm down, we have a bonus question that an audience member sent in. I guess I forgot to mention that any audience member can send in a request for a song, first to send it in at the beginning of the show get's it on the show."_

"What? That's completely unexpected."

**"Why cruel world why?"**

"Omigosh, I have a chance to get ahead of everyone.

_"Well, heads up, this features an immortal and a non-immortal, so keep and open mind. You have to explain your reasoning. Also know that this song was sent in by Kenny Bones, it's called Guardian Angel by Coco Jones and Tyler James William."_

**(Music plays and words appear)**

They said I'm young but my purpose is  
The inspiration of a nation innovation  
Til I change the talk into a conversation  
I'm like a doctor and my patients are anxiously  
Waiting healing all the hating  
That faking in the paper chasing  
Its hard to live up to these expectations  
That I'm facing and gave the admiration  
Of an older generation  
That's why I'm pacing back and forth  
Contemplating, mediating how to use what I've been thought  
As a positive force

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money,or the fame,or the girls  
Not for the car keys,jet skis,or the vacation to the West Indies  
But simply 'cause love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pulling these strings til the melody sings  
And it honestly makes me spread my wings  
You calling me out  
Without your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the ground  
It's on the line  
Both sides say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress elevate and shine  
Progress,regress  
Each step's climbed  
So I take that test and I testify

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

I feel so misunderstood  
'Cause my intentions were good  
If you can only see that poetry can hide in the hood  
The passion in Philosophy of possibilities  
Every dream is in my reach  
I'll find my freedom in this beat  
Follow me now it's a new ground  
Swallow your pride I'll make you proud  
All of my life I've lived out loud  
We just preached to different crowds

Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel

**(Crickets chirp then 1 minute later Dean's buzzer goes off)**

_**"Um. I'm going out on limb here but is it Apollo and um Rachel?"**_

_"No sorry."_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"I just figured it out. How did I not see this before. The answer is Grover and Pan."

_"Good Raquel, but can you tell us why."_

"Sure. Grover found Pan fading and Pan is all like you must take my spirit and be my guardian angel. But Grover's like, No don't go, but is like I'll always be apart of you. The verses are Grover having a mental debate with himself."

_"Very good. 50 points to you,"_

**DING DING DING!**

_"Well, that's the end of round 1. The final counting is Raquel 130 Dean 60 Chester 130. Up next, round 2, immortal beings."_

**"Wait! If any hot girls are out there and want to date me, here's my number. It's-**

_"Stay tuned America."_

**(The Amazing Spiderman commercial plays, followed by the Jolly Ranchers commercial.)**

**Will Chester ever get Jessica to date him? Is Dean really a creeper or is it an act? Will Raquel always be a peppy cheerleader? Will anybody ever Review? All will be revealed by the end of this gameshow. Like it. Love it. Find it hilarious. If you want me to add any songs for the Gods and other immortal beings review or PM me. I have a few but I would like more choices, so any suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Round 2

Hey, sorry I've gone for awhile. I had too think a lot about this, and there probably won't be as many as round 1 cause I couldn't think of many. So enjoy.

**Author saying something, and all game show related items.**

_Jessica Cloudcroft_

Raquel Wave

Dean Little

**Chester Greenwood**

**Disclaimer: **

**All main characters are made up, if its your name its a coincidence, **

**all demigod couples belong to the people who made them, **

**book characters are Rick Riordan's, **

**Any songs I use belong to the Artists.**

**I don't own PJO. **

**(Catchy game tune plays)**

_"Welcome back ladies and Gentlemen, and now it's time for round 2. As you can see Raquel and Chester are tied for the lead with Dean close behind. Remember, its anyone's game still, so without further adieu...let's begin. Round 2 includes the gods so here are your choices."_

**(Names appear on board: Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hermes.)**

_" This is Fabulous by Phineas and Bobby Fabulous, from the hit TV series Phineas and Ferb. Que the music please."_

**(Music plays and words appear)**

I don't need to tell ya what you already know,  
You're the one with style, you're the whole darn show,  
The other guys play their instruments fine,  
But next to you their looks are a crime.  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/phineas_and_ ]  
Well they say true beauty it comes from within,  
But your have to be comfortable in your on skin,  
So I exfoliate with this exotic cream,  
Just look at me, I look like a dream!

You're the one, yes you're the star  
We need you back on bass guitar  
You're Fabulous (I'm Fabulous!)  
You're Fabulous (I'm fabulous!)  
You're the one we all can see, it's all about you (it's all about me!)  
You're Fabulous (I'm Fabulous!)  
You're fabulous (I'm Fabulous!)

Now no two people are like each other  
So don't be a look-a-like copying another  
Unless of course you're copying me!  
Because that gives you individuality!

Nice do! But back to the matter at hand  
So what do you say?  
Are you back in the band?

Well maybe if I can fine my old leather!  
Dude! We're gettin the band back together!

You're the one who sets the bar  
Your hairdo king, the fashion star  
You're fabulous (I'm fabulous)  
You're fabulous (ooh I'm fabulous)  
You're the one we all can see, it's all about you  
(It's all about me!)  
You're Fabulous (I'm Fabulous)  
You're Fabulous (I'm Fabulous)

**(Dean's buzzer goes off.)**

"I love that show, I mean 2 kids build amazing things in 1 day like a roller coaster or nanobytes, or a rocket or time travel-"

_"That's nice but what is the answer?"_

"Oh yeah of course, I'd have to say Aphrodite cause no one is that conceited but she's the one exception."

_"Correct."_

**"Oh I love Aphrodite, she's so wonderful and kind and beautiful-"**

"Weirdo, can't you take a hint. First it was Jessica here and now your drooling over a fake Boook character, a God who doesn't excist. You are such a-"

_"Raquel remember language."_

"Right sorry. Won't happen again."

**(Dean messes with something behind the podium.)**

"Are you like hiding something Dean."

"No, I'm just fidgeting cause I want the next song to go."

**"Right."**

_"Okay, now that that's over with, lets continue, up next we have I'm Sexy and I know It. By LMFAO."_

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it _[x2]_

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _[x3]_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body _[x3]_  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

**"..."**

"WHAT THE HECK!"

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"I'd have to say Aphrodite. Again."

_"Wrong. Sorry."_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"My favorite god ever Apollo."**

_"Correct,"_

"I see why he's your favorite, always so self-centered, makes horrible Haiku's that none but you likes-"

**"Geez. Chill. Okay, so he's my favorite. Your's couldn't be any worse."**

"Ha, your right mines Hermes."

**"Oh well..."**

"Ahem, can we get back to the competition, we don't have forever you know."

_"Thank you Dean, now here's song number 3 Go Speedracer Go by Ali Dee And The Deekompressors_

Here he comes

Here comes Speed Racer

He's a demon on wheels

He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone

Yeah! Whoo! Feel so good behind this wheel

Get my stomach turning

Speed Racer Hit the gas

Smell the rubber burnin'

Vroom! Gotta get with him, he's the top prize

How can I not love him

When he's better than the bad guys?

I gotta zoom!

Lady, so gimme room!

Baby you hear the boom!

There's no need to wonder whom

Will it be when I be zippin' and dippin'

I got you trippin' magnificent

If you're in a predicament

Know that danger is imminent Hey!

He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track

He's jamming down the pedal like he's never coming back

Adventure's waiting just ahead

\  
Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)

Yeah! Yeah! Whoo! Who's the quickest one around?

That's in the Mach 5!

Who's the best He-Man in town?

The Fastest One Alive!

Always ends on up top

And tears it up for show

So everybody yell it out

Go Speed Racer go!

I'm the quickest one around

Yeah to the Mach 5

I'm the best He-Man in town

The Fastest One Alive

I'll always end up on top

Tear it up for the show So everybody yell it out! Go Speed Racer go

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)  
Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer

(Go!)

Go Speed Racer, go!

(Mach 5! Go! Go!)

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"OMIGOSH! BEST GOD EVER! THE ANSWER IS LIKE HERMES!."

_"Correct and thank you for making us all go deaf. Please enjoy these commercials while we get our hearing checked. Thank you America."_

**(Commercials play)**

_"Welcome back America! As you can see our hearing is fine, and I would like to remind SOMEONE to keep their voice down, as sound really travels in here."_

**"Yo, Jessica. If I win, can I take you to dinner just once."**

_"Why should I."_

**"Cause what are the chances of me winning?"**

_"True. Okay deal. Now on with the challenge. Next song is Zoot Suit Riot by the Cherry Poppin' Daddies."_

Who's that whisperin' in the trees?

It's two sailors and they're on leave

Pipes and chains and swingin' hands

Who's your Daddy? Yes I am

Fat cat came to play

Now he can't run fast enough

You'd best stay away

When the pushers come to shove  
Zoot suit riot Throw

back a bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

Zoot suit riot

Throw back a bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair Blow Daddy!

A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man

A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band

Cut me Sammy and you'll understand

In my veins hot music ran

You got me in a sway

And I want to swing you don

e Now you sailors know

Where your women come for love

Zoot suit riot

Throw back a bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

You're in a zoot suit riot

You're in a zoot suit riot

You're in a zoot suit riot

Oh, you got me in a sway

And I want to swing you done

Now you sailors know

Where your women come for love  
Zoot suit riot

Throw back a bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

Zoot suit riot

Throw back a bottle of beer

Zoot suit riot

Pull a comb through your coal black hair

You're in a zoot suit riot

You're in a zoot suit riot

You're in a zoot suit riot

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)  
**

"Demeter?"**  
**

_"Wrong. Sorry."**  
**_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"Dionysus. The answer is Dionysus."**

_"Bingo."_

_"Dean what are you doing?"_

"..."

_"Dean, give me an answer right now!"_

"I just don't know these answers, gosh, Raquel is just too fast."

"HEY!"

"and Chester is just to...Chester."

**"Thank you thank you."**

"See!"

_"Yes, but it's almost the end of round 2 so please bear with us."_

"Fine, but only because I have a chance to win here."

_"Next song is Vehicle by: The Ides of March."_

Hey well, I'm a friendly stranger in a black Sedan  
Won't you hop inside my car?  
I got pictures, got candy, I'm a lovable man  
And I can take you to the nearest star

I'm your vehicle, baby  
I'll take you anywhere you wanna go  
I'm your vehicle, woman  
But I'm not sure that you know  
That I love ya (love ya)  
I need ya (need ya)  
I want ya, got to have you, child  
Great God in heaven, you know I love you

Well, if you wants to be a movie star,  
I'll get a ticket to Hollywood  
But if you want to stay just the way you are,  
You know I think you really should

I'm your vehicle, baby  
I'll take you anywhere you wanna go  
I'm your vehicle, woman  
But I'm not sure you know  
That I love ya (love ya)  
I need ya (need ya)  
I want ya, got to have you, child  
Great God in heaven, you know I love you  
Oh, you know I do

Hey well, I'm a friendly stranger in a black Sedan  
Won't you hop inside my car?  
I got pictures, candy, I'm a lovable man  
And I can take you to the nearest star

I'm your vehicle, baby  
I'll take you anywhere you wanna go  
I'm your vehicle, woman  
But I'm not sure that you know  
That I love ya (love ya)  
I need ya (need ya)  
I want ya, got to have ya  
Great God in heaven, you know I love you  
And I'm your vehicle, babe

You know I love ya (love ya)  
I need ya (need ya)  
I want ya, I got to have you, child  
Great God in heaven, you know I love you

**(Dean's buzzer barely beats Chester's)**

"Apollo."

_"Correct."_

**"No feeling at all man. You gotta be voiceful, your on TV dude, get into the act yo."**

"Chester, that was a terrible impression of a gangster or whatever you were trying to impersonate."

**"HEY! At least I tried."**

_"ENOUGH! Only a few more songs left, when round 2 is over, you can argue all you want during the commercials."_

**"I guess."**

"Fine."

_"Thank you now-"_

**(Smoke fills the stage and when it's gone, Dean has disappeared)**

**"HOLY COW! IT"S THE INVASION OF THE ALIENS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

"Ohmigosh, where's Dean."

_"CALM DOWN! I'm sure everything will work out."_

**(Just then evil laughter fills the theater)**

"Mwahahaha. You are my prisoners now, and there is no escape."

**"Dude, you are twisted.**"

"Shut up you insolent fool."

**(Chester looks offended)**

"Now I shall take the prize and leave with your precious Dean."

**"(Jessica frantically whispers into her mike.)**

"WAIT! I know who the person is, this is all a hoax to get people interested. Isn't that right Dean and Jessica."

**(Dean appears from nowhere and Jessica looks shocked but quickly covers it up.)**

_"You're right, this is a hoax, but admit it we got you good."_

**"True dat."**

"Chester!"

**"Sorry."**

"So how did Dean get involved?"

_"Well, before the show I pulled Dean over and asked him to do this for me. He was the perfect person for it. So he had a smoke bomb behind his stand, which you caught him fiddling with, but you ignored it. This master plan was perfectly executed don't you think."_

**"I agree, we did a good job."**

"It was pretty awesome."

**"Dude, you need to work on your evil laughter, I can give you lessons."**

"Um thanks but I'll pass."

**(Dean heads back to his podium and everyone takes their place.)**

_"With that drama done, let's continue with the contest, we only have 1 more song to go. So without Further Adieu here's Eat It by: Weird Al."_

How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it

I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter if it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"Demeter. The answer is Demeter."

_"Correct and that's the end of round 2. Our final score ends up being Raquel-160 , Dean-190 , Chester-230. Stay tuned America._


	4. Round 3

**Author saying something, and all game show related items.**

_Jessica Cloudcroft_

Raquel Wave

Dean Little

**Chester Greenwood**

**Disclaimer: **

**All main characters are made up, if its your name its a coincidence, **

**book characters are Rick Riordan's, **

**I don't own Barbie Girl or Abraham's Daughter  
**

**I don't own PJO. **

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the PJO Gameshow, where everything and anything can happen as demonstrated a couple of minutes ago. This is the third round also known as the Question Round."_

"OMGG! That sounds so awesome."

_"Yes well these questions will test how well you really know these books. There will be 5 questions from each book each worth 100 points."_

**"..."**

"What the heck."

**(Dean blinks)**

"Wow."

_"Yes and each question wrong is -50 so don't get any wrong. Now shall we begin with The Lightning Thief?"_

"Bring it."

"I am like so gonna get this."

**"Why even bother with you guys cause you know I'll win."**

"Nuh-uh."

_"Okay guys, cool it. The first question will be What made Mrs. Dodds realize that Percy was a demigod?"_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

"**Easy peasy. It's when he um..he..he..did..."**

_"Ok?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"Sigh, it's when Percy 'pushes' Nancy Bobofit into the fountain using his 'powers'."

**(Raquel used air quotes on words like ' so ')**

_"Correct."_

**"Hey is anyone reminded of that dude from star wars whose name is Boba fet?"**

"Now that you mention it..."

"I am like a huge Star Wars fan. May the fourth be with you."

**"Ah, but then there is Revenge of the fifth."**

_"Clever wordplay Chester. I'm amazed. Now for our next question: Who went with Percy on his quest?"_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"Annabeth and Grover the satyr."

_"Bingo."_

**"Percy and Annabeth are known as the dynamic duo, they can defeat anything!"**

"Yeah well what about Grover huh, he just fades away, is that what you are saying!"

**"No I only meant-"**

" Grover gets no recognition!"

"Well, he did become Lord of the Wild."

"Stay out of this!"

**"I never said Grover was a nobody, I just stated a fact about Percy and Annabeth. Grover is my favorite character and I'll admit he's weak, but he gets stronger and I adore that. Rick gave him good character growth in the books."**

"Well getting kidnapped by a cyclopes and seeing the god you've been searching for fade, and being put to sleep for 2 months, and-"

"I get it OKAY!"

_"Calm down Raquel. Dean your side comments were not needed. Chester, you misinterpreted things, everyone does it but we need to keep going I have a time limit you know."_

"Sorry."

**"well okay then."**

_"Sigh, now to our next question: Name three monsters Percy faced on his quest."_

**(Chesters buzzer goes off)**

**"The furies, Echidna and Procrustes"**

"_Very good."_

"I didn't know the furies were in his quest?"

"Yep Percy blew up a bus, remember."

"Ah. Yes I do.

_"Next:Who was the God that betrayed Percy and friends?"_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"Ma-Ares. My second favorite god."**

"Wow, Chester 2 in a row."

"You've been holding out on us haven't you?"

**(Chester just smiles mischiviously)**

"Well, when you have a goal anything is possible, even going from doofus to jokester."

**"Jokester?"**

"I ran out of ideas okay."

_"Ahem. Can we continue please._"

**"Yeah I have me a date to win."**

"_Uh yes well, moving on last question for the Lightning Thief: What almost killed Percy at the end of the Lightning Thief?"_

**(Raquels buzzer goes off)**

"The Pit Scorpion."

_"Correct and that finishes the Lightning Thief. When we get back, prepare for The Sea of Monsters and Titan's Curse."_

**"WHOOHOO!"**

**(Catchy show tune plays)**

_":And welcome back ladies, gentlemen and Chester. Who's ready for the next set of questions?"_

**(Audience screams in joy.)**

_"Well, these questions will be comprised of books 2 and 3 so expect many more questions."_

**"Yeah, I'm gonna win this thing!"**

_"Well, starting off with book 2: The Sea of Monsters it's question 1: Why was Chiron replaced and who with?"_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"Tantalus and he was suspected of poisoning Thalia's tree."

_"Ding!Ding!Ding! Correct."_

**"Oh go chase a donut."**

"Ha good one."

_"Question 2: Name 3 obstacles that the questers faced?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"Charybdis and Scyella, The sirens, and ha-Circes Island-haha."

**"He was so cute as a hamster."**

"Guinea Pig."

**"Oh boo, I bet if I got a girl a guinea pig they'd go out with me in a second."**

"You can't bribe girls to be your girlfriend, it always ends badly."

**"Speak from experience?"**

"No of course not."

"_Ahem, question 3: What did the Golden Fleece look like to the mortals?"_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"An Omega jacket that I will finally wear one day."**

**(Stares off into space)**

"Your not cool enough for that kind of jacket, me on the other hand..."

"You know that kind of jacket is for guys right?"

"So, I know girls who wear them."

**(Blushes furiously)**

_"Personal Life aside, we are almost done with book 2's questions. So here it is: What is the name of Luke's demon cruise ship?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"The . . Diana."

_"No that was a Queen of England who died, may she rest in peace."_

**(Chester's buzzer goes of)**

**"The Princess Andromeda."**

_"Good."_

"OMG how could I possibly miss that!"

"Cheer up barbie, everyone makes mistakes."

"Oh you did not call me barbie."

**(Chester's in background singing quietly while Raquel looks murderous)**

"Now listen, I didn't mean it, honest, I'm sorry, please don't kill me Oh Great One."

"Whatever, and-hey what's that singing?"

**"In a barbie world, life is plastic it's fantastic, you can brush my hair undress me anywhere, imagination life is your creation."**

**(Chester looks up to find everyone staring at him.)**

**"What, can't a guy sing?"**

"No it's just that you sang Barbie Girl."

**"So?"**

_"Well, that was awkward, time for book 3 people. Question 1: What did the Oracle do that shocked everyone during capture the flag?"_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"She gets up and walks to the game to deliver a prophecy."

_"That's correct. Now for question 2: Who went on the quest and who died?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"Bianca, Zoe, Grover, Thaliam and Phoebe."

_"Nope sorry."_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"Bianca, Zoe, Grover, Thalia, and Percy. And Bianca and Zoe died.**"

_"Correct."_

**(Raquel starts crying)**

"That was so sad!"

"There there, they are only book characters."

**(Raquel starts crying harder)**

"They they were my favorite characters."

**"Not the right thing to say man."**

"Oh, well I've never been good with girls."

**"Yeah, well watch the master at work."**

**(Chester walks over and hugs Raquel)**

**"Hey, I know it's sad but they will live forever in the book, and in your heart."**

"Sniff, thanks Chester, and I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you."

**"Don't worry about it, now we have a gameshow to play."**

"Yeah, and you are so going down."

**"in your dreams."**

**(Chester walks back)**

_"Now that Raquel feels better we will continue with question 3:Which Gods visited them on the quest?"_

**(Raquels buzzer goes off)**

"Dionysus, Apollo, Athena, and Artemis."

**"Amazing. You really know your stuff."**

"Of course, what did you expect."

"Big head much."

"I heard that!"

"Eep. Don't kill me."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't."

**"Will you please back off, so I can win a date with Jessica, please?"**

"Hades no."

"Nuh-uh."

**"Worth a shot."**

_"Now let's continue with Question 4: Name 3 enemies that they faced on their quests?"_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"The Nemean Lion, Skeleton's, and Atlas."

_"Good job."_

**"It's your first one in forever that you got right."**

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"_Done with book 3, after the break, we'll be back with books 4 qnd 5. Stay tuned America. And remember, if you want to escape the wold, books are your best bet."_

**(Catchy tune plays)**

_"Welcome back America, please settle down now for we have 2 books too go, and the way the questions have been going, I doubt you'll be bored. Anyways, here's for book 4 The Battle of the Labyrinth. Now who's gonna win!"_

**(Audience members yell names)**

_"Alright, now for the first question: Name 5 different obstacles that happened in The Labyrinth."_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"The sphinx, Antaeus, Mount St. Helen, Alcatraz, and The Demon Ranch."

_"Very good Raquel."_

"I could not imagine scooping poop. It's just eww."

**(Raquel shudders)**

**"Chill, I doubt you'll ever have to scoop poop."**

"Aw thanks."

_Ahem, What 2 songs were Dede the dodo bird humming?"_

"How are we supposed to know that!"

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"I know because they are some of my favorites and they stood out a lot. It's a small world and Kumbya."**

"How..how...how.."

**"Close your mouth Dean or you'll catch flies."**

"Hahahaha. Good one Chester."

**"Thanks, my specialty, witty comebacks."**

_"Who killed Kampe and how!"_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"Briares and he did it with rocks!"

**"Best part my friend."**

"Absolutely, and remember how Percy describes it**: It looked like the whole earth flew."**

**(Chester and Raquel finish together, and they smile at each other.)**

"Aw 2 lovebirds sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

**"Stop!"**

"It's not funny and we do not like each other, sheesh."

**(Chester looks a little downfallen, but Raquel smiles and winks at him immediately cheering him up)**

_"With the love fest over we will continue with...What hit the Titan Lord in the eye?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"A blue plastic hairbrush."

_"Great."_

"Sounds like something Chester would do, right?"

(**Dean, Raquel, and Jessica look over at Chester who is singing a song from The Hunger Games)**

**"...While his daughter hid and watched she dared not move she was so still."**

"Just as an Angel, called for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her voice."

"Then the Angel asked her what her name was she said I have none."

**(All three together)**

**"Then he asked how can this be my father never gave me one. And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter, Abraham's daughter raised her bow."**

_"Well, that was touching and sweet. Thank you for that wonderful song. Now for the Last Olympian. Name three Titan's that made an appearance in the book."_

**(Dean's buzzer goes off)**

"Kronos, Hyperion, and Prometheus."

_"Bingo."_

**"Hyperion got turned into a maple tree."**

"Yeah, thanks too Grover and the satyrs."

**"Of course."**

_"What was Daedalus' plan 23?"_

**(Chester's buzzer goes off)**

**"It activated Automaton statues around new york to help with the defense."**

"Good job!"

**"Thank you."**

**(Chester winks at Raquel as she giggles)**

"I knew you two would eventually like each other."

**"Shut up!"**

_"Excuse me, but we're almost finished, can we please continue. Thank you, now name Percy's, Annabeth's, and Grover's awards."_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off)**

"Percy got offered immortality, Grover became Lord of the Wild, and Annabeth became Olympus' Architect."

_"Right."_

"I would love to get offered immortality."

**"Living forever, not thanks, life would get boring."**

"Yeah I prefered Percy's choice, it was so much more heroic."

"True that."

_"Last question everyone: Who became the Oracle?"_

**(Raquel's buzzer goes off a split second before Dean's)**

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

_"Correct, and that concludes Round 3 now most show's have a final question, well, this will be different. You must go around each player and say a chapter's name from any book, if you mess up or can't think of anymore, you are out. Last person standing get's 500 points, second gets 250 points, and last get's 125 points. You ready let's begin with Chester."_

**"Grover unexpectedly loses his pants."**

"Annabeth does obediance school."

"A God Buys us Cheeseburgers."

**"I play dogeball with cannibals."**

"We meet the goat of doom?"

_"Wrong, Sorry Dean but your out. Lightning round 5 seconds each your late you lose, you mess up or hesitate to long, game over. Begin."_

**"Pigs Fly."**

"We trash the Eternal City."

**"I scoop poop."**

"I duel My Brother To the Death."

**"We get a surprise on Miami beach."**

"I set myself on fire."

**"We get awards."**

_"Wrong. Sorry Chester, but it's actually called We Get Fabulous Prizes."_

**"Darn."**

_"Okay Dean gets 125 points, Chester 250, and Raquel the grand prize of 500 points. Leaving us at a total of Dean-915, Raquel-1360, Chester-1130."_

"YAY I WON!"

""...Eh, I still get books."

**"I'm just happy I was on TV."**

_"Well as promised to Chester and Dean I give to you The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, limited editions, and Raquel gets 1000 dollars plus the limited edition books."_

"YAY!"

**"I'm down with that."**

_"Well that's it America. Hope you enjoyed us and we'll see you next month for another gameshow. Goodnight America."_

(Raquel then jumps on Chester and kisses him)

**"What was that for?"**

"I just realized that I had a crush on you, omigosh though I'm sorry if I shocked and scared you."

**"Nah, it's cool, besides, I was flirting with you the whole show, I was denying it at first, by trying to hit on Jessica and other women, but towards the end I realized that I liked you."**

"So, do you want to go eat dinner with me after we leave?"

**"Okay."**

"Aw. I knew you would get together eventually."

**"Shut up Dean."**

**Well That concludes the game show and my story, however I am thinking of doing an epilogue that shows Chester and Raquel's dinner date. Also I might do another game show with a different series and a different format. I will take requests except for Hunger Games and Twilight. Sorry, but I didn't like the series, except for the first book of the Hunger Games. Also it might not be up for awhile, and don't expect any new stories for awhile, I'm busy with school and my own story that I'm writing and band is dominate in my life. Thanks for following and reviewing, especially Aurora Daughter of Athena. Your review made my day. Lovebug109 signing off. Until next time.  
**


	5. Author's Note

**Okay people, I was going to make a romance chapter but I have no inspiration for it. If you want to send me ideas then go for it and I might use them. Also, my next gameshow will not be Heroes of Olympus, just because there aren't a lot of books out yet. Maybe when there are like 4 or 5 out I'll do it but until then, I won't. If you have another book series besides Twilight and Hunger Games, or even a solo book, I will take it into consideration to do. Until then my readers. Lovebug109 out.**


End file.
